


[Fanmix] Strong Enough: A Blanca Evangelista Fanmix

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, House Evangelista, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: I remember the minute -Was like a switch was flippedWas just a kid who grew up strong enoughTo pick this armor upAnd suddenly it fit
Kudos: 4





	[Fanmix] Strong Enough: A Blanca Evangelista Fanmix

[ ](https://whateverish.org/stuff/music/blanca-cover-big.png)

[[Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-strong-enough/pl.u-4JommGmFD3Xqp)] - [[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/37634617/playlist/6YaEEGcOT0BCuFFAeF5qis?si=OeifvfbxTNGtjOKm41DgGg)] - [[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8i8V2FP-fb9cavjTzDqclr3)]

01\. Sleeping At Last - [Atlas: Eight »](https://genius.com/Sleeping-at-last-eight-lyrics)

Here I am, pry me open  
What do you want to know?

I'm just a kid who grew up scared enough  
To hold the door shut, and bury my innocence

But here's a map, here's a shovel  
Here's my Achilles heel  
I'm all in, palms out, I'm at your mercy now and I'm ready to begin  
I am strong, I am strong, I am strong enough to let you in

And I'll shake the ground with all my might  
**And I will pull my whole heart up to the surface**  
For the innocent, for the vulnerable  
I'll show up on the front lines with a purpose

And I'll give all I have, I'll give my blood, I'll give my sweat  
An ocean of tears will spill for what is broken  
I'm shattered porcelain, glued back together again  
Invincible like I've never been

02\. Hélène Grimaud - Breathing Light

03\. Christina Ricucci - [In My Light »](https://soundcloud.com/califoreignerrecords/in-my-light-christina-ricucci)

I've arrived  
In my light  
I've arrived  
For it's my time

04\. Emeli Sandé - [Extraordinary Being »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/emelisand/extraordinarybeing.html)

You are what God imagined, you are a true perfection  
Baby, you're made of stars, don't let nobody tell you different  
You are a lot of soul, mixed with a lot of magic  
Look how the sky turns gold every time you're dancing

05\. Maribou State - Home

06\. Pet Shop Boys - [Dreaming of the Queen »](https://www.petshopboys.co.uk/lyrics/dreaming-of-the-queen)

And there were no more lovers left alive  
No one had survived  
So there were no more lovers left alive  
And that's why love had died

07\. Jimmy Somerville - [Something to Live For »](https://genius.com/Jimmy-somerville-something-to-live-for-lyrics)

I've got something to live for  
Got a reason to want more  
Ain't going down  
I intend to hang around

08\. Lizzo - [Like A Girl »](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lizzo/likeagirl.html)

Look, so if you fight like a girl, cry like a girl  
Do your thing, run the whole damn world  
If you feel like a girl, then you real like a girl  
Do your thing, run the whole damn world

09\. Shea Diamond - [American Pie »](https://genius.com/Shea-diamond-american-pie-lyrics)

I get looks that get so dirty  
After all these years, baby, it's still hurting  
Who's gonna say my want is not a need?

Just want my piece of the American pie  
Got your slice, where is mine?

10\. The Irrepressibles - [New World »](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/The-Irrepressibles/New-World)

I believe there's ways to climb  
Up out into another time

Where we'll breathe  
Our dreams  
And we'll scream  
Louder so we'll be seen

Love...  
Is...  
Freedom...


End file.
